


Reflections of the Heart

by KurenaiLestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Torture, mating for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurenaiLestrange/pseuds/KurenaiLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has gotten more bold in his attacks against Hogwarts, this story takes place shortly after the kidnapping of Lupin, Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hazy Beginnings...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Harry wakens on the cold stone floor, the scar on his forehead throbbing in pain. His nakedness becomes fully aware to him as the cool night air chills his body; he is lying on the cold, stone floor in only his undershorts. 

“Draco!” 

His vision was extremely blurred because his glasses were missing, which seems to cause him an even deeper sense of fear for him self in the cool, dark stone chamber. He tries to sit up the pain in his side causing a certain sense of nausea and a gasp of breath. He fights the pain and pushes himself into a sitting position and waits to move until after the nausea dissipates. Once his stomach settles, he reaches over to figure out the problem, a splash of red that covers his probing fingertips is his answer. There is a shifting within his self, which he replies to with a primitive sort of grunt as nausea washes over him again. 

He squints trying to survey the damage in the dark, moonlight being his only guide. He could sense a presence near, though he was afraid to find who and how close they really were. He prays it was his love, flashes of his bloodied body at his feet piercing his thoughts momentarily. He shakes his head to remove the vision, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, his head drops into his hands in a deep sudden sadness. He heard a stir close by. There was no true way to find where the presence was by sight because his glasses were nowhere to be found he struggled to find out where they were by listening. His heart began racing when he saw the dark outline in the far corner of the room, it was large enough for him to see even without his glasses. He sits there totally silent, hoping they wouldn’t see him. But they had to have heard him, he knew it, he called out to Draco when he woke earlier.

Nervously he crawls close to the wall as he tries to convince him self, “It’s only a shadow, what are you so afraid of Harry. Be brave, Sirius would be.” 

As he continues across the room, his thoughts float on to his Godfather. He wonders what Sirius was doing, where he was and if he was captured as well. He came upon the shadow and found it was an unconscious man laying flat on his stomach in the corner. He struggles to roll the man over on his stomach, his side is on fire and his head throbbing, he feels almost too weak to move him. Finally after many moments of what feels like such incredibly hard work to roll over such a slender man onto his back, he succeeds. 

After he takes a few moments for the throbbing to stop, and himself to catch his breath, the clouds part just enough for Harry to make out some physical features on the face of the man. He stumbles backward as realization dawns upon him, causing himself to trip over his own feet and his body to crash into the stone floor for a second time that evening. He lies there, as a fresh wave of pain causes his body to tense in the utmost agony, breathing he waits for the pain to yet again subside. As he lay there his thoughts trail toward the man lying next to him, in their prison. He has shaggy, medium brown colored hair, 4 or 5 thin scars running diagonally down his face, his frame was slight, and pallor deathly pale. It can be no other than Remus J. Lupin, Sirius’s best and closest friend.

He pushes himself onto all fours, and then balances himself on his knees as he braces his body with a hand against the wall. Harry looks around their cell, finally noticing right above his very head there was a dusty, old burnt, out torch. He takes a moment and gathers his thoughts finally coming to a conclusion, he breathes in deep and thrusts his arm forward in hopes of using wand less magic, “Illuminate…” 

Suddenly there was painfully bright light piercing the darkness, as the torch chokes to life. The Chamber is then dimly lit once his eyes adjust. He then draws his attention back on Remus, and crawls closer on his hands and knees yet again, until he is close enough to touch him.

“Remy…” Harry, pulls the unconscious man onto his lap, stroking his hair, he calls for him again. 

“Remy… Please be alive…”

He looks over the damage, there was dried blood trickled from the right side of his mouth, with a bruise under the eye on the same side, amongst other scratches and nicks scattered throughout his body. His garments were torn on the left side and a splatter of blood shone brightly through in the dim torchlight. Harry moved in closer there was an open wound still bleeding, a deep gash that resembles the knife-wound like the one on his own side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that like the tides, Remus’s chest rhythmically moved up and down with breath. Harry is thrust back in surprise when Lupin suddenly gasps for air as he comes to, the light obviously hurting his eyes. 

“Sirius???”

“Remy!”

Harry hugs him in excitement, weakly Remus turns to him, the pain evident in his voice.

“Harry, my boy, you’re okay, what have they done to you? Are you alright?”

Harry didn’t know how to react to that question, he hadn’t really thought about everything that has happened to him since they were brought here more than a week ago. The memories of what had happened come flooding over him like a bursting dam. The odd thing was that the memories were sporadic and unorganized, nothing made sense. Confusion now dominates his thoughts, and fear grips his heart. He buried his face into Remus’s chest deep sobs escaping him; only one answer came to his mind.

“I don’t know… What have I done?”

Remus strokes his hair, his heart was breaking for the boy, yet heavy being so unknowing of his lover’s condition, he feels ashamed at not being more concerned for Harry. He tried to tell himself repeatedly of Sirius’s safety, yet he was still unsure.

‘Sirius, please hang in there, We’re okay, my condition has not worsened. Please find us, before it’s too late. I still have to tell you about us…’

His other hand drifting from holding Harry, slowly floating across his body to come to rest on his stomach, he finally let his body rest. He closed his eyes and began searching; deep within him, a sense of mourning began to overtake him, which was shattered, when at last he felt it. Finally he found it, the flutter he was looking for. He felt the butterflies; it brought tears to his eyes. 

“At last…”

Remus speaking out startled harry, he sat up tears still fresh and wet. Remus is surprised at how grown up Harry looks without his glasses, he was a miniature James no doubt about it. His tear stained cheeks flush with embarrassment, Harry never meant to break down in front of Remus, it just happened. He is kicking himself internally for that, for showing weakness.

A few hours later Harry is awoken by a plague of random flashes of memory, reliving the memories torturing him. He sees Snape on top of him holding him down and Deatheaters all around looking on: 

“Get up Potter, take what you have coming.” 

Apparently he wasn’t standing up quickly enough, Snape’s size 11’s were bouncing off his ribcage. His head bouncing off the stone floor, sending a flash of light before his eyes, he was blinded momentarily. Harry gasps in pain and surprise crying out shortly after the shock wore off and the true pain set in. Even though Snape was no longer sitting on his chest, it still hurt to breathe. Harry was almost sure now that he’d broken a rib.

The memory still fresh on his mind and so is the pain; it is so excruciating he can barely breathe. Harry stood up on legs as shaky as a newborn giraffe. He grabs the stone wall for support. Bitter salt burned the back of his throat as he gags, the memory forcing his stomach to lurch. He found enough strength to make it to the window before he threw up. He retched until there was nothing left except sour spittle.

“Harry. Are you all right…”

Remus cut his statement short, Harry looks over to the man on the floor. His head is cocked to the side like he is listening for something, yet unseen. Suddenly a few moments later he heard them, the footsteps scraping against the stone floor coming up the hallway, right towards their wooden door. Harry makes his way to Remus’s side. He wanted to protect him in his fragile state; no one would be able to get to Remus as long as he is there. He tries to believe that full-heartedly, but knowing that he was so much smaller than so many of the Deatheaters he knows that thought to be unlikely. The door creaks to life as it slams open the rest of the way crashing into the wall causing a great amount of noise. Snape steps into the room, his arms crossed, as usual followed by Lucius Malfoy and Armanius Pitt, a Slytherin who graduated and apparently received the dark mark, the year Harry entered Hogwarts, the three sharing the same sour expression.

“Lupin…” 

Snape begins, as he turns to the other two, snapping at them,

“Leave us, I can tell them on my own without you two looking over my shoulder.” 

Lucius nods as he turns to leave, but not before staring Potter down while making his usual snide remarks about his parents, and his godfather Sirius.

“My son might have fallen for your charms boy, but all pathetic boys are punished for their weaknesses and he is receiving that said punishment this very moment. Sadly, I doubt there will be anything left of him for you. He had you for his, but I shall take your pretty little soul for mine tonight Potter. Don’t worry though I promise not to be gentle and that you will wish for death by the time I am through with you. ” 

Harry jerks forward, as if he were going to get up to fight Malfoy, but Remus held him back. “You’re going to bleed for this Malfoy… How could you condone this to your own son, you Bastard?”

“Sticks and stones, Potter, don’t worry your time is soon enough.”

With a smug grin, Malfoy turns cape and cane in hand, following Pitt out of the cell to return to their master’s side.


	2. Hazy Beginnings...

Once the footsteps were out of hearing range Snape with a flick of his wrist slams the door back locking the three of them in the room. Lupin retorts,

“Snape you cold Bastard, your heart is as dark as your cloaks! I trusted you, you, you bastard. Sirius is right, you are a git.”

“Are you done Lupin? Got it out of system have we? Can I finish?”

“You can say what you want, though I won’t believe a word that comes from your mouth, you ultraistic cretin.”

Having to endure the many insults, Snape maintains his cool and his piercing stare.

“Lupin, how would you like me to inform the dark lord of your little secret? Because of this deranged friendship I hold with you and Black I have managed to forget to mention it the many times I have been questioned. Why do you think I was the one being so insistent on placing the blade in your side?”

The look of severe anger melts immediately from Remus’s features, instead tears replace them. Harry is suddenly confused,

“What secret? Remus is it something you should tell me. Why would Voldemort care about your secret?”

Snape merely looks at him, and continues, Harry feels the chill of his charcoal eyes, he suddenly envisions him holding him down again, as he looks over to Dracos unconscious form lying next to him. The things they made him do, the things they had Draco do, in front of him, that bastard, Voldemort. He shakes his head trying to clear the thoughts, the images disturbing. And he had lived through them. He felt the black closing over him; he stumbles backwards, falling against the wall, his arms trying to brush a way the darkness blurring his vision. He allows it over take him as he feels the strong arms embrace him. Then he felt someone slapping his cheeks, the light returning to blind him.

“You’re not getting out of this place that easy. Here drink this. It’s for pain.”

Snape handed him a brass goblet filled with clear liquid; Harry took it willingly greedily drinking.

“Voldemort wants you alive and well for your next performance. Besides, you passed out before you could hear the plan. Here, I think you need these, I’ll be back momentarily to get you. Listen to me Potter, if you want to get out of here alive, listen closely.”

Harry sat up he felt many times better than he had moments before, but now he was confused. Plan? He looked around the room, Remus was gone and there were footsteps coming up the hallway. Snape put his finger over his lips in a quiet gesture, and pushed him back down he caught on and made him self look like he was still unconscious. The door creaks open again and a body in a black cloak was thrust into the room, it had blonde hair! Draco! Oh Merlin, is he alive? 

The body hit the wall then crumples to the floor as the death eater who threw him waltz in. Lucius. Lucius Malfoy the bastard has tortured his own son and returns him to his cell by throwing him to the ground. Harry knew his own home life was terrible on Privet Drive with his Aunt and Uncle, but he couldn’t imagine Draco’s dark past. Lucius sneers in Harry’s direction as he stands over the body of his son.

“Is the little bastard conscious yet, the council is ready for him. I’m ready for him. Lupin is boring them, he still won’t talk, and he’s a stubborn old braggart.”

“Why Lucius, chomping at the bit are we? Or has your son bored you so quickly? You know the Dark Lords orders not disturb him until he has fully recovered, besides why would you enjoy such putridly, vile flesh, you know what he did to our master? You know you should only take the flesh of purebloods, you know the filth of the rest. How is he going to… serve your full attention with ultimate potential for torture, if you wake him now? I would suggest a cold shower, Malfoy; the boy will not wake unless awoken, for the potion I have given him will last at least half an hour. Leave before he is disturbed, he is not to know what awaits him.”

Snape bit mockingly, Lucius obviously annoyed, bites back as he walks quickly up behind Snape grabbing him by the throat and forcefully slams Severus’s body into his, not releasing the tight grip on his neck. 

“Severus I rather enjoyed your little speech, but shall I remind you that your words fall upon deaf ears. Besides, you know how much I enjoy it when they scream. ”

He takes the cold metal edge of his cane and pulls Snapes face towards his as he releases the grip on his neck. He then slides his hand from Snapes neck moving slowly down chest and proceeds to unbutton the fourth, fifth and sixth buttons on his charcoal black robes. Seductively he slides his leather-clad fingers through the opening, slowly working open his white undershirt, his fingers then followed by the rest of his hand. He startles Snape when he quickly jerks him painfully in to his chest. Malfoy with excellent skill begins to caress his bosom with the soft leather kissing his bare pale skin. Severus tries to fight the pleasure, wanting to deny Lucius of the satisfaction of having him writhe under his grip, but Malfoys skilled finger brushes past his nipple and Severus lost the battle with his body.

“Uh-ummph…oh.”

He leans back into Malfoy, to increase the sensation,causing Lucius to stop abruptly, as quickly as the pleasure came, the pleasure was gone.

“Still easy, are we Severus?”

“Still a righteous bastard aren’t we, Lucius? Still angry I chose Potter over you?”

Lucius grips as tightly as he can to the flesh he was pleasuring only moments before and in a hushed tone, stern yet steady:

“Well, we all know the outcome to that, now don’t we Severus. Lust, desire, a failed pregnancy, and a dead child, he runs off and leaves you alone to find true love and start a family with a person who can bear children that live. Imagine our dark lord’s surprise when he found out you were to bear that self-righteous, arrogant, fool of a Gryffindors’ child… imagine his rage. Of course we had to do something about it, besides you know you wouldn’t have made a very good mother. Remember who is most trusted to the dark lord, you don’t want to cross me.”

Snape wrenches free of his grasp, quickly fastening his buttons,

“Malfoy I cannot wait for the day, those words come back to haunt you, while I am choking them from your throat with my bare hands.”

Lucius smirks at Severus then with his normal grace turns on his heel and storms out the door, magically slamming it behind him. Snape walks over to Harry once again; finding the boy had actually fallen asleep. He is forced to wake him for fear he won’t have time to explain everything to him.

“Harry if you wish to survive, listen so very carefully, this is going to be a different type of session, do not scream, whatever you do not scream. The consequences for screaming in this session has the possibility of severe torture, rape and perhaps even death. It will be painful, but if you give in and scream, they will have their way with you and they will kill you. It’s all a game to them Potter. Do you understand?”

Harry nods gravely, he opens his mouth to ask a question but Snape covers his mouth with his hand. Snape knew he was trusted but he knew that there was a guard listening at the door. Harry leans in to whisper in Snape’s ear and Snape complies.

“Can I go to Draco, please? I must see him.”

Snape nods, and whispers back,

“Yes, lie on the floor I’ll bring him to the bed. If you hear footsteps, you must act unconscious, once I put him on the bed I will leave, so make it quick. Once I return to the council they will return here for you. You are to remain unconscious until Voldemort says ‘Arise, Potter.’ Understand?”

Harry nods solemnly, and slides down off the cot to the floor, Snape brings Draco to the cot then leaves pulling the door behind him. Harry slides next to Draco, who was moaning softly, eyes closed, Harry slides his pale hand into Dracos bruised one, Draco flinches and tries to pull his hand away. The whole left side of Dracos face was bloodied from a knotted gash in his forehead, his bottom lip swollen, he was still beautiful. He flinches again,

“No! No more … Please I can’t.” 

His bitter salty tears wash some of the dried blood away. Harry’s heart was breaking, what did they do to him?

“Draco, it’s okay I’m here, it’s me Harry. They can’t hurt you when I’m here.”

He gently caresses Draco’s cheek with his hand,

“Harry? Please don’t let this be a sick joke, is it really you?”

Harry was confused; he was looking right at him, how could he think he wasn’t him self? He took Dracos hand in his and placed it over his heart.

“Of course it is, my love. They can beat me, torture and torment me, they can even kill me, but this heart will always be yours.”

Draco begins to sob, his tears were uncontrollable,

“Harry you’re going to hate me…”

“How could I ever hate something so beautiful?”

“I’m blind, Harry! How can you me love now? ”

Draco broke down again; Harry feels as though he has just been punched in the stomach; as he opens his mouth to answer, he heard footsteps coming up the hall.

“Draco, I love you now and forever, blind or seeing. Please believe me when I say this. Listen closely if you want us to make it through this together, pretend as though you are still unconscious. Please trust me.”

He quickly kisses his mouth, and they both begin to act as though they were still unconscious, though it is hard for Draco while he fights his tears. Snape and two Deatheaters came in and Draco heard them as they spoke and they carried Harry away,

“Potter’s really in for it now, they’re gonna…”

“Shut up and get him up to the main chamber, how dare you keep Lord Voldemort waiting Pitt.”

Severus snaps at the man as he hurries him out the door. Pitt shoves past the second guard, with Harry’s Petite frame in his arms, nearly bowling over the man who was half dragging/half carrying a semi-conscious Lupin on his shoulder. Snape motions to Vincent Rankin.

“Rankin bring Lupin in here to me, I must attend the two and make sure they don’t die on us, for then how will we find out the whereabouts of Dumbledore, Black and McGonigal?”

Rankin walks for the door telling Lupin to walk on his own; Lupin cannot stand more or less walk on his own two feet. Vince shoves Remus to the ground and makes a solid connection between his foot and Lupin’s rib cage. Remus cries out gasping for air, he manages to roll over to his side. Rankin pulls his leg back obviously about to repeat his actions as Snape turns from the cot he has just set up to view his actions. Remus is frantically trying to pull his legs into the fetal position to protect the vital parts of him self.

Draco lays on the cot listening in horror, he is almost glad he couldn’t see what they were doing to poor Remus. He wonders if maybe by some miracle Snape would stop the man from being so ruthless with Remus, but by judging the way he himself had been treated earlier by him, his godfather would do no such good deed. Just as the thought is leaving his mind, he is sent into shock as he hears a booming voice,

“Rictor sepre!”

He hears a body thump back against the wall, and material tearing, as Lupins’ whimpers, can be heard overshadowing the scene that has just unfolded in front of his eyes though everything is completely dark. Remus sounds frightened; Draco wonders why he would worry about whether or not the death eater that was causing him such suffering is dead or not. 

“Dead…Oh Merlin, No…”

“Shh. Lupin it’s okay, stay right here I’m going to take care of him, then I’ll come back to check on you.”

Snape walked over to Rankin waving his wand as he quietly mutters a spell then shackles and a gag appeared on the unconscious man. He then levitated the man about 4 feet off the floor and proceeds on with him, down the hall; there was a sickening crack, then dead silence. Draco knew that sound, in fact he had heard that sound many times at the Malfoy Manor, when his father held ‘business’ meetings at the house. It was the sound of punishment for those who crossed or opposed him; the sound of a man’s neck breaking; the memory alone made him nauseous. He heard a cell door down the hall open and close and footsteps coming back up the hallway. Snape returns to the doorway, placing his wand back in his robes and helps Lupin up and over to the cot he set up for him, Lupin is sobbing. 

“Lie down Remus let me check you, you must calm yourself or it won’t work. Just breathe, okay.”

Remus seems to calm him self somewhat as he begins to breathe in deeply and exhale. Snape begins removing what scraps of his dress shirt and brown blazer there is left, once doing so he sighs, noticing how deathly thin Remus is, his ribs were so prominent they were almost sickening.

“Ready, Friend?”

Snape says placing his hands at the top of his chest beginning the sensing process. Remus’s eyes still closed tears streaming down his cheeks.


	3. Loss of Innocence.

“Yes, please Severus, do hurry, I need to know. Please.”

Severus begins to mentally prepare himself, concentrating as deeply as he can sensing for everything around him. He could feel the magic gathering and then begin channeling itself through his hands and arms soon after coursing through his whole body. Snape runs his hands down Remus’s pale scarred chest and then back up, then down the sides of his ribs pressing gently, Remus lets out a pained grunt. He then moves down to the softness of his stomach then backs up, then down again. At last but not least, he runs his hands over Remus’s head, arms, and then his legs in the same fashion as he did his chest and stomach. Opening his eyes Snape exhales strongly,

“Here’s what I can tell with my limited knowledge: other than having a broken rib and two cracked ones, some pretty extensive bruising, a five inch knife wound, a fracture in your left wrist, some minor cuts and scratches, everything is fine.”

“Everything???”

“Everything, my friend. There are no other major changes, No worries my friend, I’ll take of you. Just get some rest; no one will hurt you ever again, that is my promise to you.”

Lupin breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Snape pats him on the shoulder then makes his way over to Draco.

“Draco? Are you awake? Are you okay?”

Draco, wasn’t sure if it was from fear, or the thought of actually having his godfather back, he began to weep. 

“How cruelly you jest with me Snape! You finally show Remus some kindness so then I guess you feel it necessary to do the same for me. Where, Sir was that kindness not even two hours ago, when that oaf you so kindly killed, was beating me into submission? To then have him take the innocence from me I once held, in front of my Father as he smiled about it, and an entire room full of people watched laughing and cheering. What about four days ago, to have them place a spell upon Harry to take it from me by force before Rankin even touches me, bringing physical harm to me? Yet he being trapped in his own body has to watch himself commit these terrible acts to me, the one he loves most and not be able to do a thing about it. Then I take the same horrid thing from him, his innocence wept away, silently for no one to hear but me. To have to go through the same pain day after day, with no change. What about being cursed with visions of yourself watching someone defile the one you love again and again. Only to turn and laugh at him and his pain, calling him weak, when he is the strongest person you know? Where were you then, Godfather? What will you do now that I am blind? Say you’re sorry?”

The pained look on his face resembled nothing close to physical pain, it is the exact replica of the face of someone with a heart so broken, that it is almost beyond repair. The only reason he knows that face is because he has worn the same face himself. Snape realizes he is the direct cause for Dracos suffering and new mistrust in Harry, possibly causing him to never have the ability to emotionally or physically love him or anyone else for that matter, again. If it is possible to still feel and do those things, how could he not of course, do so without some form of underlying fear at least? Snape reaches out to touch his face, his Godson, lying there in all forms of pain imaginable, and it is his fault.

“Draco, I will be back momentarily, I have a potion that might save your vision, I must contact the order for your rescue. It will be today, within the hour.”

Severus rushes out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Harry…”

Draco closes eyes and abruptly flashes of his horrific memories assault him. 

“Draco I like to see you in pain, I should have does this long ago…You look better down there on your knees… You’ve always been too high up; perhaps I should knock you back down long ago, whore!”

Draco watches everything that happened to him again, the permanent grin spread on Harry’s face, though Draco could the real Harry in his eyes trying to fight himself. Every statement that came out of Harry’s mouth, the words were so hurtful to Draco, Harry answered every statement he made with tears streaming. He did everything he could to fight them from coming out of his own mouth. 

He knew the pain it was causing his Draco; each statement killed another small piece of his already broken heart. Death, Draco welcomed it, being raped in an Auditorium by the one person he loved the most, having his own defilement be attended by his own Father and two hundred other people. Yet, death never came as he had wished and when he was through and the spell had worn off Harry, they had found great amusement in placing Draco under the same horrid spell Harry was under. Then for the first time ever, he did the same to Harry in the same arena on the same platform about four feet from the place he was taken earlier. 

Though he felt worse, due to the roughness and assault he served to Harry, Draco’s only answer from Harry: silence, and blood. Harry didn’t cry out once, while being assaulted or having one of the most painful and blood filled losses of innocence surely recorded in recent history. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs in his mind, his teeth and jaws were aching from gritting them so tightly. All this while the black spots dancing before his eyes multiply with every pain filled thrust Draco gave; yet he just couldn’t slip into unconsciousness. 

He thought of how he had planned to enjoy his act of lovemaking with Draco. Draco’s birthday was during Christmas holidays and everyone goes home to be with their family, Harry was going to be the only Gryffindor in the house. So he had planned on a romantic night in front of the fire, a candlelight dinner and giving himself to Draco to be loved forever. He knew he was under a spell, so he looked directly at him as he saw the pain in Draco’s eyes. He whisper’s lightly through his tears,

“Draco I know it is a spell, and I know this isn’t how we planned our first time, but I want you to know I love you.”

Draco spit at him, “You are so pathetic. You are weak and you disgust me!”

He punched Harry square in the face, and suddenly by a miracle the spell began wearing off. Finally he withdrew and Harry let out a sigh of relief. He watched Draco throw himself down on to the platform next to him, sobbing loudly. That was Harry’s first truly sexual experience and wouldn’t be his last during his imprisonment; rape has become a new part of his sexual life. At least it had been Draco who took his innocence and not Voldemort or his father. The fact was that Dray wasn’t a virgin because his father had taken care of that when he was twelve, so it wasn’t nearly as bad for him, as it was Harry. Lucius leaves his seat and walks down to the platform, Harry now lying on his back could hear the scuff of his boots as he approached. He stood over Draco, who was still sobbing,

“You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy, and the house of Slytherin, I will deal with you later, you will be broken and receive your mark.”

Draco looking up at him from his back, his eyes fearful as his father spat upon him, the last thing he saw was his father pulling back his cane ready to strike. He looks down on Harry and sneers,

“Don’t you even think you have gotten out of anything Potter, it’s only begun for you…”

Harry watched in horror as Malfoy senior takes the blunt end of his cane and strikes Draco in the temple with it. The young man’s head bounces off the stone platform, the sound made Harry queasy. Lucius nodded his head in the general direction of the guards and came and took Draco away.

Draco wakes from his nightmare abruptly, his body drenched in a cold sweat. Now they are once again separate, Draco safe for a moment in their cell but it is now Harry in audience with the demented on his own yet again. 

“Harry. Please make it through, just last one more hour.”


	4. A Meaningful Rescue.

In the chamber Harry was once again on the platform this time wearing shackles around his wrists the chains attached to the roof, holding his now weary body up. His shoulders ached from the fruitless struggle to get free; he has been hanging there for seven hours.

It was so hot in the chamber that his wounds burned from the salt in the sweat that glistened on his bloodied flesh. Lucius is now standing behind him with a cat of nine tails in hand, while he spits his venomous poison into Harry’s ear.

“So Potter, maybe you’ll think twice before brainwashing other people’s sons… Your parents were meddlesome, brainwashing disgraces to magic as well…You are weak, you don’t have the strength of knowing your roots, your heritage, nor will you ever… Only proud, full bloods, of great lineage are true wizards, you are neither…How do you expect to defeat us? ”

As Lucius attacks every fear and doubt Harry has, he lashes him across the back with the whip, he purposely missing sometimes and wrapping the whip around his throat or around the small of his back and stomach. He wouldn’t cry out no matter how badly he wanted to, he would take it like the man he felt he was, but he was beginning to wonder as to whether or not he was going to pass out. Voldemort left his throne and walked down to the plat form. This was their third attempt to break him in this session; he had two others before Lucius. The first death eater beat him with a stick; the second one enjoyed cutting magical symbols into his flesh with a knife. Lucius moves back to his seat next to the throne. Voldemort stood before him, a wizened old man with gnarled knuckles holding firm to Harry’s hair.

“Scream for me…”

Voldemort pulls a dagger from within his robes and holds against Harry’s stomach. 

“Never! I will do nothing for you…That knife doesn’t scare me, you of all people should know that.” 

Harry struggled against the chains holding him, trying to get some distance between his flesh and the dagger but he only succeeded in further chafing his wrists and hurting his shoulders.

“Dear boy,” said Voldemort, tilting Harry’s chin up and cupping it in his hands, an awful parody of a lover. “Whatever gave you the impression you had a choice?”

He presses deeper as little droplets of blood begin to form, then a stream, but Harry kept the same hard stare on Voldemort, letting no sign of emotion through.

Suddenly there is a cavernous rumbling coming from the outside, and a Death eater runs in his face bloodied, robes torn and covered in dust, screaming,

“Lord Voldemort!!! The Phoenix, they’re here…”

There is a mighty uproar, as they scatter Lucius runs to the aid of Voldemort, helping the old man down to the secret passageway as a wall explodes and through the dust an rumble Sirius Black steps triumphantly through, knife in hand, as Voldemort magically seals off the passageway. Deatheaters scatter everywhere as the other members of the Order of the Phoenix scramble through the hole as well as a few professors from Hogwarts. Harry musters the last bit of strength he has to call to Sirius.

“Sirius!”

Harry had never been more relieved to see someone in his whole life! He strides up to Harry, who looks as if he is hanging on by a thread, those shackles were acting as his legs, and all his strength was gone. As he walks closer he begins to survey the damage; Harry was banged up pretty badly. He hoped Remus had been spared the damage, he hadn’t been well lately and pain would probably further his condition. When he got up to the platform, he noticed all the blood, and sick feeling in the pit of his stomach told him Remus might have suffered the same fate, Draco as well. He strokes Harry’s face then releases him from the shackles; he collapses into Black’s arms. He lays him on the platform, his heart aching at the sight of Harry’s silent tears.

“How ya doing, Harry, you going to make it?” 

“Of course, if they can’t kill me the first, there’s no way I am going on the second, I knew you would come.”

His voice is so hoarse yet he musters up the best smile he can, then let’s the darkness claim him, tears still falling.

“Hagrid! Minerva!”

They hear Sirius’s call and rush to his aid, as he gathers Harry up into his arms; they met him on the platform. McGonigal takes off her cloak and wraps it around Harry.

“Oh my, Harry!”

Hagrid takes the boy in his arms,

“Don’t you worry about a thing Mr. Black; I will take care of Harry. You have to find Professor Lupin.”

Severus came stumbling in the auditorium, worry etched into his features.

“Albus! Where’s Black?”

“I’m right here you bastard, where’s Remus?”

Black rushes toward Severus grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the stone wall, his anger blacking out all other emotions. All of the members knew he had to get his anger at Snape out, so they all stayed back. He knew no one would step in unless he tries to kill him. His nails digging into Snape’s pale flesh, drawing blood, he knew it would take so little to kill him, and he wouldn’t even think twice, he had betrayed Remus and turned him into Voldemort. He noticed something he has not seen in Snape since they were students at Hogwarts, fear in Severus’s eyes; his breaths were coming in wheezes.

“Please, Sirius. He needs you; let me take you to him. I prevented…”

Albus notes the glint in Sirius’s eyes and knew what was about to happen.

“Sirius. Put him down, let him help.”

Sirius snapped out of his rage and dropped Severus to the floor with a thud. Severus begins coughing, holding his throat, and trying to catch his breath. Black helps him to his feet and steadies him.

“I’m sorry Severus, I lost it. I have been away from him for so long, I am worried. I know what the council has asked you to do by playing both sides… I mean Albus told me about Rankin trying to hurt Remus and your…”

“I will take you to him, I’ll get Malfoy. He too is in bad shape. We will rendezvous at the Hogwarts infirmary, have Poppy ready.”

Once he is back in control of his breathing he tries to pull him self back together. Severus’s eyes began to tear up upon saying that, he couldn’t shake that he was just doing his job and he had to be hurt for the council to trust him. It was his fault. Albus walks up to Snape.

“Severus, I know how hard you are taking this, it is not your fault for Dracos injuries. It is your job, to have this happen. I know that you stopped Rankin from injuring Remus any further; you were very courageous for taking a stand that could have gotten you caught. I also know you kept Lucius away from Harry earlier, and mixed a potion to keep Dracos sight, that if caught you would be revealed. You are very brave, Draco couldn’t ask for a better Godfather. ”

Snape bowed his head, clearing his emotions once again,

“One day I would like to believe that, Albus. One day. Follow me Sirius.”

The two men left the auditorium and headed for the Floo in the hallway. Severus turns to Sirius,

“Are you sure you’re ready to go see him, your life is going to change today.”

“Is he that bad off, he’s not going to die is he?”

“No, it’s a surprise, a good one though; he is pretty banged up though.”

“Let’s go I need him in my arms. I have to be there for him.”

Snape took a handful of floo powder, he ducked into the floo, nodded knowingly, then closing his eyes,

“Nesbin Flats.”


End file.
